Tokiyalay'z Daiyareh
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Ichinose Tokiya dan kisah cinta segitiga yang terkemas dalam sebuah curhatan alay. [WARNING: OOC, penggunaan bahasa tak baku, and more inside.]


**Uta no Prince-sama ©Broccoli**

**.**

**Tokiyalay'z Daiyareh**

**By Kuriboh Kalap / Kuriitama**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **

**- Penggunaan bahasa sangat tidak baku yang sangat menyakitkan untuk mata**

**- Humor garing pointless**

**- Humu**

**- Penistaan karakter**

**- Dibuat karena stress—silahkan caci saya karena dan bila Anda beruntung mungkin saya akan mencaci balik #eh**

**- Don't like, don't read. Saya sudah bilang ini bentuk pelampiasan penderitaan saya soal banyak hal, jadi ini bukan fiksi yang indah untuk dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**sekali lagi, mohon jangan kaget soal penggunaan bahasa dan penistaan karakter. Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada pihak staff utapri karena telah mencemarkan chara-chara utapri dengan cara yang tidak indah.**

**.**

**.**

. 

Hai gays, nama gue Ichinose Tokiya.

Apa—kenapa gue nyapanya pake kata 'gay' bukan 'guy'? Enggak juga, bukan berarti gue ngerasa kalian semua yang baca ini homo—enggak. Gue cuma tahu banget kalo yang bakal mampir baca curhatan gue ini pasti fujoshi yang haus akan kata yoai, shinon ai (bukan nama cewek sniper dari anime SAWO kok), dan sebangsanya. Gue yakin kalo dari awal gue udah nyebut 'gay', pasti kalian bakal sesorakan dan makin klepek-klepek sama gue.

Lagian orang ketinggalan jaman mana sih yang nggak tahu kalo kata 'gay' itu makin populer belakangan ini. Plis lah, iklan jajanan bocah ingusan ada ada yang namanya B*skuat EnerGAY. Terus ada juga parfum buat ojicon—eh salah, buat kaum ojisan maksudnya—yang namanya GAYtsby. Kalangan ibu-ibu rumah tangga pun ikut diracuni sama iklan minum makanan bergizi yang namanya EnerGAYn ituh. Sekedar info, emak gue demen banget beli itu produk gegara ybs males masak kalo pagi.

Lupakan bahasan gak penting soal gay barusan. Kembali ke perkenalan lagi, gue Ichinose Tokiya. Gue ini anak Badung. Tahu lah yang namanya anak Badung; kulitnya putih Sh*nzui, otaknya pinter nan cerdas, dandanannya necis tapi tamvan dan berani—

—bukan anak Badung? Emang bukan, gue ini anak Bandung. Iya tadi gue salah nyebut. Biasa lah, manusia. Masa typo dikit aja gak boleh—masa apa-apa dikit harus 'perhatikan kosakatanya ya mas!'?

Kenapa? Elu-elu semua mulai gak nyante sama gay ague—ups, maksud gue… 'gaya gue'. Awas salah pemenggalan bisa ambigay—dan elu bilang gue alay? Ooh tentu teedak~!

Curhatan gue boleh alay, oke. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Gue ini cowok mantheb pinter cerdas jenius tamvan dan paling popular seantero SaosTomat Gakuen ini. Banyak cewek-cewek jelek—maksud gue, cewek-cewek unyu yang ngefans sama tampang gue. Dan lagi, gue ini sebenernya nggak alay-alay amat kali. Elu liat deh kakak kembar gue yang namanya Hayato, taruhan dia maji 2000 kali lebih alay dari gue. OHAYAHHOOOO~~!

…ehem. Jadi gue tegaskan sekali lagi, gue itu popular banget di kalangan cewek—gue lebih seneng kalo populernya di kalangan cowok sih—ahem. Maksud gue, gue lebih suka kalo bisa populer di kalangan guru. Lumayan kan kalo jadi anak emas nanti rapor gua dikasih A semua dan gue bisa langsung masuk PTN lewat jalur undangan, biar febeles.

Ah udahlah, orang gak populer kaya kalian mana tahu perasaan gue.

"Aa-ano, Ichinose-san..."

Nah loh, gini nih maksud gue. Kalian yang enggak populer nggak bakal ngerti perasaan seorang pemuda tamvan yang dicegat sama cewek maloe-maloe koetjing tepat pas udah mau bel masuk sekolah. Ancol lima menit lagi udah bel dan ini cewek nyegat gue persis di depan gerbang—

"Ada perlu apa, Nanami-san?"

Gue kenal bener sama ini anak. Namanya Haruka Nanami. Kabarnya sih dia kupu-kupu senja yang digosipin kena katarak gegara warna matanya gak normal samsek tapi entah kenapa malah punya gebetan banyak. Yah gue sendiri ngerti banget sih kenapa banyak cowok yang suka sama ini anak. Si Nanami-san ini orangnya baik dan gue akui dia canteg abis. Andai gue gak humu, pasti udah gue pacarin dari dulu ini anak—

—bentar, gue gak humu. Itu sapa itu yang ngetik humu di atas!? Gue homo sih iya, _Homo sapiens _tapi. Elu semua juga kan? Kalo bukan ya berarti elu manusia purba gitu aja.

"Ah, gini Ichinose-kun. Aku… ada yang mau kukatakan…"

"Ya? Katakan saja." Ayo mbak cepetan gue jam pertama nanti Gurunya galak banget loh.

"J-jadi begini Ichinose-san…"

Ayolah mbak gue gak mau dihukum ngangkat ember sambil cosplay jadi personil Aikatsu-don kaya Syo yang telat minggu lalu.

"Ichinose-san… aku… aku…"

Ya? Ya ya ya ya?

"Aku…"

Iya kamu apaan mbak Nanamieeeeeh?

"Aku menyukaimu… Ichinose-san…"

Dor.

Yaelah, gue ditembak.

"Ya?" Yaterus?

"Maukah… m-maksudku, bagaimana denganmu Ichinose-san..?"

Ini cewek nanya gue mau jadian ama dia gitu?

"Nanami-san…"

Enggak lah.

"...maafkan aku."

Gadis cantik itu seketika membelalakkan mata, namun kemudian sinar keterkejutan dari pelupuk matanya melebur, menjadi lapisan bening yang menolak untuk jatuh menjadi Kristal-kristal kesedihan—ia menolak untuk menangis.

^^^ wow deskrip gue kok keren, kayaknya gue ada bakat jadi penulis ffn deh—

"Maafkan aku Nanami-san, namun ada orang lain yang kusukai. Kau adalah gadis yang manis dan sempurna, aku pun menyesal rasanya karena tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Yang jadi masalah adalah aku tak bisa mengkhianati hatiku, Nanami-san. Hati ini sudah terlanjur kupersembahkan untuk orang lain."

…well, sebenernya sih ini kalimat gue kutip dari novel BL yang dibaca Ren tempo lalu. Siapa tahu ini cewek ikutan terharu biru kaya si Ren pas denger ini kalimat. Gue garing? Penipu? Buaya deret? Penjahat waria? Biarin. Bakal lebih antagonis lagi malah kalo gue pacarin cewek yang gue gak ada perasaan cinta ke dia.

Sambil senyum terus minta maaf, Nanami-san ini pergi dari hadapan gue. Gue keren banget lah, bikin adegan penolakan seindah ini—eh bentar sekarang jam berapa—

—siyal kayaknya gue bakal telat masuk kelas pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Ya amplop, Ichinose-kun kamu rajin banget ya baru masuk kelas jam segini~?"

Kenalin, guru Bahasa Agnapolis. Namanya Tsukimiya Ringo. Orangnya cantik, tapi dia bencong. Ya, dia bencong sarap yang hobi crossdress. Gegara itulah dia kalo ngasih hukum muridnya juga selalu hukuman crossdress. Gue masih inget banget pas dulu ada anak kelas sebelah yang disuruh lari keliling lapangan sambil crossdress jadi Seller Mun. Gaada yang tahu dia dihukumya kenapa; gosipnya sih dia kena hukum gegara ngelepas kacamata. Serius makin lama gue makin gak paham sama sekolah ini. Masa iya murid ngelepas kacamata aja kena hukum?

Singkat kata, gue kena hukum sama ini guru jadi-jadian. Hukumannya seperti biasa, berdiri di luar kelas sambil angkat ember—dan jangan lupa sama cross dress-annya. Secara ajaib, gue dikasih kostum Zakuro dari anime Tokyo Meong Meong. Anjas lah najong ini kostum udelnya keliatan—

Sambil nangis, gue pasrah angkat ember sambil gemeter nahan dingin. Semoga gue gak masuk angin gegara dipaksa pake kostum tebar aurat ini.

.

.

.

Entahlah gays, gue rasa yang namanya penolakan itu sama sakitnya baik untuk yang perasaannya ditolak maupun yang menolak. Masa gegara nolak cewek gue harus mengalami penderitaan kaya gini?

Tch, gegara gini nih gue jadi gak berani nembak orang yang gue suka. Missal gue patah hati sih bukan masalah, yang miris itu kalau missal di doi abis nolak gue malah kena nasib yang sama kaya gue; pake bikini sambil bawa ember di koridor sekolah. Plis dia bisa abis diterkam para penyamun kalo pake baju beginian.

Gini-gini gue juga care kalo sama orang yang gue suka.

Apa? Nanya siapa orangnya? Yaelah rahasia dong—

"Ooh, Tokiyaaa~!"

Ada kelebatan merah gentayangan di koridor. Bukan setan kok. Itu Ittoki Otoya, orang yang gue suka—

—ups, keceplosan.

Ya udahlah ngaku gue. Iya, gue suka sama Otoya. Sebenernya awalnya gue malah gak suka sama dia, soalnya ini anak serius lebay pake girang banget. Cuma mau gimana lagi, makin lama gue makin nyadar kalo Otoya ini mirip sama figur yang sejak dulu gue puja; Ranger Merah.

Sekedar curhat, kakak kembar gue kalo nonton power rangers malah suka sama si Godjilla. Padahal kita semua tahu kalo di Power Rangers gaada yang namanya Godjilla. Gue seirng gak paham sama Hayato, daya imajinasi dia itu kegedean buat gue pahami.

Yah intinya sih gue suka Otoya soalnya dia warnanya merah, dengan bonus gue suka banget sama senyum begocoret polosnya. Simpel aja.

"Tokiya ngapain pake baju gituan btw? Terus kenapa gak di kelas, kan sekarang masih pelajaran?"

Gue mati kutu pas ditanyain gitu sama ini anak. Crossdress itu perkara lain soalnya udah rahasia umum kalo Ringo-sensei itu sinting, tapi soal gak ikut pelajaran gegara telat? Plis lah, bisa ancur imej gue di depan dia!

Gue beneran mati kutu, tolong. Jawab apaan ini gue—

"Yah tapi bukan masalah sih. Soalnya Tokiya manis banget kalo pake baju ginian!"

Oh iya, gue juga lupa bilang kalo gue juga suka sama sifat jujurnya Otoya yang optimis ini.

Siyal, mana gue dipuji lagi aduh kokoro gue gakuat—doki doki ni kowaresou sen paasen love!

Aduh pala gue nge-hang pala gue—

"Tokiya? Kok dari tadi diem aja? Nah loh, Tokiya?

Aduh kan ya gue harus ngomong apaan nih?

"Tokiyaaaa?"

Si merah yang biasa dipanggil si Otong ini pake lambai-lambaiin tangan pas di depan muka gue. Eh siyal, mana kebiasaan nempel-nempelnya ini bocah keluar lagi… mampus, gue gak bisa nahan diri dong kalo gini caranya—

"Otoya."

Refleks, gue lempar ember-ember nista ini dan gue dempet ini Otoya. Tahu lah yang namanya kabe don kan emang lagi popular gitu—aih, btw Otoya manis banget ya ekspresi kagetnya. Aduh rasanya kok jadi pingin gerayangincoret cipokcoret maaf, belum cukup umur—maksud gue, peluk aja cukup sih—

"T-Tokiya?"

Gagapnya manis banget. Siyal.

"Otoya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…"

Now or nothing. Sekalian nembak aja lah mumpung situasi lagi greget—

"Ya? Katakan saja."

Bentar gue kok berasa déjà vu ya sama omongan Otoya yang ini? Alah udah biarin dulu lah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Otoya." Setelah gue yakin bener kalo senyum gue udah seganteng Miyano Mamoru, akhirnya gue ucapin juga ini kalimat.

"Yaelah Tokiya, tak kirain mau bilang apa."

Anehnya, si Otong ini malah biasa aja pake cengar-cengir. Woi mas, kamu lagi ditembak sama anak paling ganteng seantero SaosTomat Gakuen loh. Salting dikit apa doki doki waku waku gitu kek…

"…Otoya nggak kaget?" tanyaku (sok) galau.

"Ya enggak lah lol. Aku juga suka Tokiya kok—"

APA SUKA SAMA SAPA TADI—YES YES YES YES IYEEESSSSSHHHHHHHH!

"—sama Cecil, Natsuki, Masato, Syo, Ren juga suka! Tokiya aneh deh, mana mungkin kita semua temenan kalo kita gak saling suka."

Anjas gue lupa banget kalo Otoya itu makhluk paling bego yang pernah gue kenal—

Bentar Tok istighfar Tok… elu terlanjur nembak dia dan masalah ini harus selesai. Elu harus tegasin ke dia gimanapun caranya!

"Maksudku bukan gitu, Otoya."

"Eh? Terus gimana?" Kalo bukan gebetan, pasti gue udah tampar Otoya yang mukanya terlalu tanpa dosa ini.

"Maksudku itu suka yang… gini aja. Tahu laguku yang Believe My Voice, terus Nanairo no Compass, terus Crystal Time? Itu semua lagu cinta, Otoya. Dan aku bikin lagu itu buat kamu."

Si merah ini langsung ngeliat gue pake muka sangsi.

"Tok, di Crystal Time kamu nyebut lagu Maigo no Kokoro-nya Nanami. Jangan boong Tok. Kata Cecil, kalo boong nanti idungnya jadi bonyok."

Anjir gue kehabisan kata-kata.

"Arrgh! Ngomong sama kamu susah Toy! Intinya aku suka sama kamu! Suka dalam artian cinta! Yang kaya lagu cinta satu malam itu—eh bukan, bukan satu malam tapi selamanya. Udahlah pokoknya intinya ya gitu itu!"

Gue sendiri ngerasa kalo omongan gue barusan malah bikin semuanya makin mbulet.

"…jadi Tokiya suka—bukan sebagai teman?"

Gue mangut-mangut. Sebenernya mangut karena takjub kok Otoya langsung paham padahal gue jelasinnya makin ngaco—

"Tapi Tok, aku sukanya sama Nanami."

KLONTANGGGGG!

Ember yang gue lempar tadi pun jatuh ke lantai. Entah kenapa rasanya kaya dipermainkan takdir gitu, harusnya itu ember jatohnya udah dari tadi woi!

"…..." Gue gak tahu harus ngomong apa kali ini, ciyus.

"Ngg, kalo itu udah ya Tok. Gue mau beli roti garing dulu but ngasih makan Natsuki~!"

Dan si pujaan hati pun pergi ninggalin gue yang lagi brokoro ini.

.

.

.

Setelah ditolak mentah-mentah sama Otoya dan dimarahin Ringo-sensei gegara ngelempar ember dan disuruh ngepel koridor, jiwa-raga gue beneran lelah.

"Yaelah Tok jangan lempem gitu. Semangat kali, elu kan baru sekali ditolak gebetan!" Kurusu Syo, teman sekelas gue, berusaha ngehibur sambil tepok-tepok punggung gue yang lagi meringkuk di bangku.

Tapi gimana gue gak mau depresi coba. Orang yang gue suka ini malah jatuh cinta sama cewek yang pagi barusan nembak gue dan gue tolak! Ini settingan macam apa—apa-apaan dengan setting yang cuma bisa kejadian di cerita ntr ini! Gue gak terima! Harusnya gue mainnya di manga yaoi aja!

"Ochibi-chan bener. Ditolak sekali bukan masalah—yah, gue gak pernah tahu rasanya ditolak sih…" Kalo yang songong ini namanya Jinguuji Ren. Temen sekelas gue juga.

"Najis. Kita semua tahu kali kalo tahun lalu elu ditampar sama Masato tepat pas elu habis nembak dia." Syo skeptis. Tadinya gue juga mau jawab gitu sih kalo hati ini gak lagi getir.

"Well, itu sih gegara Hijirikawa ngira kalo gue itu om-om hidung belang pas itu—" Ngeles dia. Percayalah pemirsa, ini anak barusan lagi ngeles. buktinya aja dua bulan lalu Jinguuji baru aja kena tonjok lagi sama Hijirikawa-san gegara ybs nyobekin kertas contekan yang susah payah dibikin Hijirikawa-san demi menghadapi ujian hidup—ya, UTS itu ujian hidup. Jinguuji yang anak orang kaya gak bakal ngerti—apa hubungannya entah gue juga gatahu.

Si Syo cuma elus-elus dada liat temen kami yang najong itu.

"Tapi mending lah Tok, elu gak tahu rasanya dikejar-kejar tiap hari terus dipelukin sampe mau mati."

Oh iya, gue lupa bilang kalo Syo ini ada skandal ajaib sama anak kelas sebelah yang namanya Shinomiya Natsuki. Kabar burung agaragarcoret wallet berkata kalo si Natsuki ini cinta mati dan ngejar-ngejar Syo. Dari apa yang gue liat, kayanya Syo juga nggak benci sama si banci kaleng coca cola yang satu itu. Cuma Syo gak kuat aja sama siksaan yang harus dia hadapi.

Natsuki orangnya boleh baik, tapi masakannya itu racun dan pelukannya itu maut—kata Syo pas setengah tahun lalu gue sama Ren dempetin buat nyari jawaban.

"Yah udahlah Tok. Intinya sekarang elu mau gimana? Kalo mau pindah kapal gue bisa ngenalin elu ke cewek—ato cowok lain yang lebih kece dari Ikki. Emak gue juga kebetulan lagi lowong dan cari brondong."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Jinguuji. Aku tak ingin berpindah pada siapapun!" Ogah lah gue kalo yang nyomblangin Ren pasti dapetnya nanti yang bejat-bejat.

"Halah dramatis amat Tok, biasanya kalo ngomong ama kita pake elu-gue juga." Ups, lagi-lagi tadi gue kebawa sama dialog drama korea tontonan Hayato.

"Y-yah intinya gue ngerasa ini belum saatnya nyerah." Ngomong sih gampang, tapi gimana caranya gue bisa ngegaet hati Otoya yang malah jatuh cinta sama Nanami-san ini?

"Yaudah kalo gitu besok beliin Otoya roti kare. Terus sksd minta ajarin main gitar sana." Dan serius gue ngerasa sarannya Syo ini nggak banyak membantu.

"Gue sih bakatnya di romens lurus jadi gimana ya—oh iya. Elu nanya Hayato gimana Tok? Dia kan populer dan menggemaskan(?) orangnya, sapa tahu aja punya tips & trick buat ngegaet si Otong." Jangan panggil Otoya tersayang gue 'si Otong', plis. Cuma gue yang boleh.

Dan Hayato? Nanya Hayato kembaran gue yang febeles bin sarap yang kalo di sekolah sok tamvan tapi kalo di rumah kerjanya nangis-nangis nonton drama Korea sama film India itu? Njir, ogah.

"Gue belum gila, Njing." Maksu gue nyebut nama 'Njingguji' kok, bukan 'A*jing'.

Intinya gue, Ichinose Tokiya, di hari yang indah ini baru aja nolak orang dan ditolak secara beruntun. Mana skema panah asmara coretArjunacoret cintanya beneran kaya minna de tsunagaru triangle beat! Pisan…

Nangis aja lah gue.

Tapi gue belum mau nyerah. Di dunia ini masih banyak doujin TokiOto yang laku terjual, masih banyak fanart TokiOto bertebaran, masih banyak fanfic TokiOto tertulisan—so why give up?

Gue, Ichinose Tokiya, bakal ngejar cintanya si Otong walau harus sampai ke negeri Agnapolis!

**TBC / End?**

**- Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas ketidakbakuan bahasa dan penistaan karakter.**

**- Maaf saya memang lagi stress.**

**- Kisah ini juga maksudnya apa kok nggak jelas.**

**- Saya bahkan gak tahu ini udah tamat apa tbc.**

**- Saya takut dihujat kalo nerusin ini cerita.**

**- …saya nangis boleh?**


End file.
